


Bleeding Cold

by FayeWildwood



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bloodbank barry, F/M, M/M, Vampire meta, Violence, sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeWildwood/pseuds/FayeWildwood
Summary: Lisa Snart comes to Team Flash begging for their help. Turns out her brother is sick and dying and it turns out that Barry is the only one who can truly help him.





	1. You Won't Believe It

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in the middle of moving so I had to type this up on my phone. Hopefully it formats correctly, but enjoy.

Cisco glared down at the device in his hands with a sneer. It just wasn't working and he was damn sure he did it right. The engineer rubbed his eyes and groaned. "I shouldn't have stayed up to watch that new Crit Role episode last night," he chastised himself.

"It was a damn good episode though wasn't it?" And soft but teasing voice said from behind him.

Cisco did not scream. Nor did he fall out of his chair. No he did not. The device just... electrocuted him and the shock wave pushed him backwards onto the floor. Yeah that's what happened.

He blinked in surprise and a beautiful halo of brown waves surrounded his face and a sweet pair of sweet eyes looked down at him, filled with dangerous amusement. "Lisa, what the hell are you doing here?" He rolled onto his side and sat up.

"Can't a girl come visit her favorite scientist without a reason?" And even if he hadn't believed that- which he totally didnt- there was a look in the woman's eyes that told him differently. A worried, and fearful look had taken over what was usually a seductive and playful set of eyes and it made Cisco stand quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, cutting the games and looking at her with a searching gaze, trying to figure out what was wrong. 

There was a moment of battle in her features, just a split second of a decision whether to tell Cisco or not, but her trust seemed to win over because her shoulders slumped and her smile fell to a thin, pressed line. "I was hoping to ask you a favor, Cisco..."

She said it softly, and had it not been for the utter devastation in her eyes, he would have said no. He still had feelings for the woman, but she had betrayed him and his friends a few too many times. But Cisco was a nice guy and the look on her face worried him. "What's is it?"

"I... I need Caitlyn's help and I was hoping you could convince her to help me." That wasn't what he expected to hear and the scientist raised an eyebrow. "I-i can't take Lenny to a hospital. You guys may have erased all our files, but he's still a criminal and a lot of people want him dead or arrested... he wouldn't survive one day in there... but there's something wrong with him, Cisco and I need help."

"Is he sick?"

Lisa frowned, bitting her lip in contemplation. "Yes, but I'm not sure with what. He... I mean I THINK I know... but it seems impossible and I know a lot of impossible things have happened recently and... well he met up with some meta a few days ago but..."

Cisco sighed and held up a hand. "Lisa, you're rambling, can you just tell me?"

"That's the thing, Cisco... you won't believe me. I think I need to just show you, and Caitlyn." Suspicious, Cisco took a step away from her and the woman's eyes widened. "Cisco it's not a trap! I promise! Look, I didn't even bring my gun." She lifted her jacket to show him her empty hip but it only placate him a little. "Please, you can bring the Flash with you if needed, but... I just... I'm not sure how much longer he's going to last because he refuses to fe... to eat. Please Cisco." Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and Cisco looked at her for a long time, searching for anything that may suggest she was lying. 

"Fine, you can take us to him. But let me talk to Caitlyn and Flash first, make sure they're okay with it."

He pressed a finger to the intercom system at her eager nod. "Guyd, can you meet me in my workshop, Lisa is here asking for help."

It didn't take long for the others to quickly race down too the workshop. Flash was decked out in his suit and Caitlyn's was close behind, her eyes wary and untrusting. Cisco waved to them, waiting for Lisa to offer up an explination. The woman swallowed and rubbed her hand over her forehead. 

"Listen, I don't have time to explain everything again, but... I need your help. Lenny is... sick and he can't go to a hospital and he won't eat and I need a doctor." She looked at Caitlyn with pleading eyes. "Please, I have no one else to go to."

"You want me to help a man who kidnapped me and tried to kill me because he has a cold?" Caitlyn asked, honestly surprised at her and at Cisco for falling for it.

"It's not a cold!" Lisa all but yelled, desperation in her voice. They stared at her for a minute before her phone rang and Lisa hurriedly answered it. "Mick? How is- what? No! Keep him in the room, he can't get out." The others watched with surprise as Lisa practically tore at her hair, her usual cool completely gone. "Mick if my brother escapes and hurts someone it's on you! Fucking ice him to the floor for all I care! No... no I'm bringing help, a doctor." Her eyes landed on Caitlyns, begging for the doctors assistance. The team was surprised at the one sided vonversation, but caitlyn could tell something was seriously wrong and if Len had the possibility of hurting someone because of his sickness, maybe they did need her help. She gave Lisa a nod and watched as relief sagged through the thief. "Yeah, I'm bringing help now. We're on our way. Can you just, keep him there until we get there? Okay, be careful, bye." She hung up the phone and gave the others a grateful smile. "Thanks you, I owe you a big one, but we don't have much time. Mick is having a hard time holding him off and the chains broke an hour ago."

"Chains?" The Flash questioned, following Caitlyn to the med Bay where they grabbed some supplies and made their way to a car outside.  "What's exactly is wrong with him?" 

"Can't you tell me any of his symptoms?" Caitlyn asked, pulling out a pad of paper.

Lisa was silent for a moment, mulling her thoughts as she sped out of the parking lot and down the back roads, avoiding the cops well known speed traps. "Extreme irritability, like, super temper... heightened senses and strength... he won't eat, he has a splitting headache... he lost a lot of blood a few days ago when a meta... got him." She rubbed at her cheeks, wiping away her tear tracks. "Hes... he's aware, like he can talk, he knows who we are and everything but... but he... it's like he's determined to just let himself die."

This shocked them, Barry most of all as a pang of hurt shot through his chest. Yes, Snart was a criminal, but they had a cat and mouse game going that honestly was a lot of fun for him as long as no one got hurt. But hearing that the man was just letting himself die? It didn't sound like him. Start's entire being revolved around survival. "I think I know what's wrong with him," Lisa continued, her eyes connecting with Caitlyn's through the rear view mirror. "But I don't know how to fix it... I mean I know the temporary fix if... if my sources are right, but I don't know the cure."

"Lisa, if you know what it is, why don't you just tell me?"

The woman didn't answer And Cisco turned to the doctor. "She doesn't think we'll believe her."

Are few minutes later, they pulled up to an abandoned warehouse, one that Barry knew to be one of Snart's usual hide outs. Mick was already standing outside with a glare that could cut through metal. They all stumbled out and he growled at Lisa. "You didn't tell me your were bringing them."

"If anyone can help him right now, it's her," Lisa said, pointing at Caitlyn. "Now move the fuck aside or I'll make you." Mick didn't question the threat and just stepped aside, glancing around the street as the group crowded in through the door.

Barry's curiosity was peaked as the door shut behind them and Mick pointed at the door on the other side of the room. "Managed to get him back in some new chains... but he's fuckin' pissed. Tried to bite me, asshole."

"Bite you?" Caitlyn questioned, looking surprised. "He doesn't have rabies does he? Irritability and lack of appetite are often a sign of-"

"That's not it," Lisa mumbled, taking her brothers cold gun when Mick offered it to her. Flash was standing in front of the doctor and scientist in a second and Lisa gave him a sad smile, keeping the gun at her side and her finger off the trigger. "This isn't for you," She mumbled sadly. She waved a hand at the door across from them and Barry could see the exhaustion in her now under the harsh lights. There were bags under her eyes and her makeup was smeared from tears. Her clothes were wrinkled and he wondered if she'd been wearing them the past few days. Mick didn't look much better, but he looked more angry than afraid like Lisa. 

They let the woman lead them to the door, Mick now wielding his own gun, resting it on his shoulder. Lisa took a deep breath, centering herself before opening the door and stepping in. "Lenny?" She said, just loud enough for them to hear her. The room was pitch black, save for the light now streaming in from the door. It was a big room, with no furnature, only two chairs next to the door where Barry assumed Lisa and Mick had been sitting while helping the other rogue. "Lenny, I brought someone to help you."

There was a low growl- an ACTUAL growl, coming from a darkened corner of the room and Caitlyn took a step forward with Lisa's waving hand. "Snart. Lisa said you're sick and need my help.

"I told her that she needs to fuck off," a voice said from the same direction as the growl. It sounded like Colds voice, but it was lower and scratchy, like he was dying of thirst. They followed the voice to see a tall figure standing in the corner. Barry almost thought he saw a pair of glowing eyes staring at him, but when he blinked they were gone. "I don't need the FLASH to save me. Leave me alone."

"Come on, Snart," Mick growled right back. "You ain't right, let the doc look atchya."

Caitlyn took it as her cue to step forward, her med bag hanging in her tight grip. She swallowed and tilted her head, trying to get a better look at him. "Listen, Snart, we aren't on the best terms, but I can't just leave if you're sick, if you're going to hurt someone. Lisa, she's really worried."

In the blink of an eye, the shadowed figure shot forward. There was a whoosh of air as Barry shoved himself in front of Caitlyn, just as fast, and a loud clank of metal as the chains rattled. Barry blinked in surprise at the man before him. 

Leonard Snart looked like shit, he decided. His eyes were sunken and his cheeks hollow. His normally bright blue eyes were bloodshot and he bared his teeth with a hiss. His normally cool and calculating gaze was wild and almost animalistic. Barry took a shocked step back and Caitlyn squeaked. "I don't need help," he drawled. "I won't hurt anyone because Lisa is going to kill me if I get out." Cisco and Caitlyn looked to the man's sister and could see that she looked almost guilty at his words. 

Taking a deep breath, Caitlyn stepped around Barry and gave the man her best glare. "You're not going to get out and you're not going to die. If you'll just let me help you-"

"You cant," the man said again, but with less anger in his tone. He leaned forward slowly until his nose almost brushed hers. "There's only one thing that can help me now and I refuse." Caitlyn stared at him in confusion, watching as his eyes shifted and his pupils widened. His face relaxed and his mouth opened slightly. If she didn't know better, she might think he was drugged. He leaned forward even more, his arms straining behind him as he sniffed.

"D-did you just sniff me?"

"You smell... delicious," he breathed, a low moan escaping his lips. Mick put a hand on Caitlyns shoulder, pulling her a step back and growling in warning at the man. When she got out of his rang, his eyes narrowed, focusing slightly. He swallowed and let his head drop a bit. "Just leave me," he whispered, struggling with something inside him.

"Lenny-"

"Holy shit," Cisco breathed, his eyes wide as he pointed at the broken man. "Y-youre..." He turned his unbelieving eyes on Lisa who blushed but nodded. "H-hes..." 

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "Spit it out Cisco."

"Hes a fucking vampire!"

 


	2. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry makes an offer Len can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this was typed up on my phone so hopefully all is well. Warning, there is a lot of blood mentioning into his chapter!

"Cisco, vampires don't exist. It's not physically possible, or medically for that matter," Caitlyn said with a sigh. She dragged one of the chairs over and sat her bag on it, reaching in to pull out a syringe and tube.

"It could be when he ran into a meta the other day who drained him of all his blood." Lisa looked the doctor straight in the eye and swallowed. "We thought he was dead but... but he woke up and he bit me. He's been thirsting for blood ever since. I tried giving him some raw steaks, even stole some blood bags from the hospital... but..." She trailed off, looking over at Leonard to find him looking straight back at her with wide, sad eyes. "But..."

"But after what I did to Lise, I refuse to... well, feed." Snart took a long, deep breath and groaned, "even if you all smell soo good."

Caitlyn looked to Cisco and Barry, as if asking if it were even possible. The boys only shrugged, both looking equally excited and worried. "Well, if you'll let me, I'd like to take some blood from you to run some tests," Caitlyn said as she took a hesitant step toward the so-called vampire.  She waited, staring at the man who stared back, unsure. "I might be able to help you, Leonard, but you have to let me."

After a long moment, the man nodded, relaxing his arms a bit so the chains had some slack in them. "Do what you want, it won't matter. I'll die anyway."

"If I'm not mistaken, can't you just feed from a person?"  Caitlyn asked, stepping up in his space and rolling up his sleeves. Barry stayed close to her, ready to speed her away at the first sign of fangs. Snart tensed as the needle went in and blood began filling the vial. "I mean everyone has seen the movies. If they're anything like real life, blood bags and animals aren't exactly healthy for vampires."

"Know a lot about them do you?" Snart spat, glaring at her. After a moment he shook his head and calmed a bit. "Sorry, im... well Lisa calls it hangry." He reached one hand up to run over his forehead. "I'm not sure I could control myself," he confessed, his eyes trailing up the doctors pale arms and up to her neck. She noticed his pupils expand but he clenched his fists and held back. "Lisa's blood was... amazing. If Mick hadn't stopped me when he did..." The thief swallowed and looked away, toward the darkness with cold eyes. "I would have killed her without a second thought. I'm not doing that."

"But you'll die if you don't right?" Cisco asked as Caitlyn began pulling another vial of blood. 

"I already offered to let him feed from me," Lisa said. "But he wont. He's too afraid of what might happen if he can't stop himself."

Barry frowned, looking down at the man who used to be his enemy. While he was still a criminal, they were also sort of friends, despite all that had happened. They joked around, they fought, but never seriously. Seeing him like this, ready to die so he wouldn't hurt others made Barry's heart ache and only furthered his argument that deep down, Snart was a good man. "What's about me?" Barry said suddenly, surprising everyone in the room, even himself. 

"No offense, Scarlet, but if I can't stop myself from killing my sister, what makes you think I can stop from killing you?"

"Well, I heal super fast," Barry supplied, not even sure what he was truly volunteering for. Or why he was. "My blood regenerates faster than a normal persons. While you could still probably drain me if you drank long enough, I feel like you would get full first, or maybe get enough control to stop, right?" He looked at Caitlyn who seemed to be thinking it over. "I mean if it means saving your life, I'm willing to do it."

Caitlyn hummed. "Well with how well we know your body, Flash, I think if anyone could survive it, it'd be you. It would drain your energy, just like your speed, but as long as you eat and everything I think you'd be fine." She looked at Snart and pulled the last vial from him to slide in a baggie. "If you agree to it, I'd like to monitor you and how you react to it. I'd like to know how often you would need to feed, if you need regular food, if you can go in the sun, etcetera. You're a medical impossibility so I'd like to document everything I can about your condition."

Snart seemed surprised at the turn of events. He was a criminal who had just been given a death sentence and these damn do gooders wanted to save him? To sacrifice their life's essence to keep him alive? Why? 

"Because you're not a bad guy, Leonard. This just proves it," Barry said.

Weird, he didn't realise he'd said that outloud.

They all looked at him expectantly and when he didn't immediately answer, Lisa knelt down beside him and took his face in her hands.

"Lenny please. I can't lose you. I know you hate depending on people, but these people are the only ones who can help you. I'm not going to just let you die, okay? I need you to be okay. We've gone through too much shit for you to just throw it away when there's a perfectly good solution right in front of you, even if it is temporary." Tears welled up in her eyes and an angry surge of pain shot through the man. He hated anyone who made his sister cry and right now, it was him doing it. "Just... just let them help until we can find something else, or until you can control it enough. Please, Lenny?"

He thought about it and the idea of feeding off the kid was both tempting and disgusting- not because he'd be drinking his blood, but because it felt like taking advantage of him. Even if the kid was offering... He had feelings for the kid that he'd never admit to anyone and feeding off of him with that knowledge seemed wrong. But the animal inside him, the one thirsty and hungry for the red River under his skin was scratching to get out, so his options were limited.

A. Kill some innocent person.

B. Feed off Barry.

C. Die.

The correct option seemed obvious but it didn't sit well with him. However the look his sister gave him didn't sit with him even more, so he sighed. "We can try," he said. Lisa practically squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. The sudden heat of her body caught him off guard and her neck was now pressed against his face. He could feel the strong pulse against his cheek and he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. It was a difficult struggle, but he grabbed her arms tight, probably tight enough to bruise. "Lisa," he gritted through his teeth, shoving her away from him. It took all his energy to stay in control and to tell the truth, he was exhausted. 

"Oh, God I'm sorry." His sister pulled away quickly, just out of arms reach and she swallowed. "Maybe Flash could... I mean maybe he could help you now. You look like shit, Lenny, and I'm sure you feel like it." She looked up at the masked hero with wide, pleading eyes.

Barry smiled back reassuringly. "Of course. I mean if you're okay with it."

Snart opened his eyes slowly and stared at Barry with emotionless eyes. There was a battle in him, surging and fighting as he tried to decide what to do, but eventually the hunger won out and he nodded. 

Everyone was still for a moment before Mick grunted and waved his hands. "Alright, let's go. No one needs to see this and I think we can all use a break from all this emotions talk." He opened the door and ushered everyone out. Caitlyn looked like she wanted to argue, but a shake of the head from Barry and she quickly left. "I'll be outside if anything happens. Just holler. I'll send the nerds to get food." Mick paused before closing the door, staring at the Flash with narrowed eyes, as if sizing him up. After a moment though, he gave Barry a thankful nod and shut the door, a lock clicking softly in the silence. 

With the others gone, Barry slid his cowl off and stepped towards his enemy/friend. Leonard held up a hand though, stopping him in his tracks. His eyes were no longer emotionless, but flooded with questions and Barry could tell he was still unsure. "I... I need to know that you're okay with this," he said finally. "This isn't the regular deal we make, Barry, this is so different..."

Barry stepped closer again and unzipped the front of his suit just enough to show off his neck and collarbone. "I can't say this isn't weird or a bit scary," he confessed, "But I'm sure, Snart. I'm not going to let you die and if I can help you, I'm going to. I want to help. Let me."

Snart had a pained look on his face and his arms twitched, as if he were fighting back the urge to move.

"Len," he said finally. "If I'm going to be... feeding from you, you should call me Len." Barry smiled and relaxed a bit, letting the other man grab his wrists and pull him close, their chests almost touching and Barry could feel the other man's breath on his neck. Snar-  Len, took a deep breath of Barry's scent and moaned quietly. He smelled like fire, like sparks of a flame or electricity. His heartbeat thumped loudly under his skin and before he even knew what he was doing, he had the speedster pressed up against a wall, his hands on either side of him as he held him there. Barry's hands gripped at Lens arms, surprised at the sudden speed, but still surprisingly calm considering the situation. He let out a soft breath when Lens lips brushed the skin of his jugular and he cursed himself. Len was being gebtle, like a lover, not a monster. And it was confusing him. True, every once in a while the speedster would have a dirty dream about the villain, but he never imagined it would happen, not to mention he doubted Len shared those feelings.

"I need to hear it again," Len murmured against Barry's skin. "I need to know you're sure. I could kill you." He could feel Barry's pulse against his lips and the feeling was powerful, intoxocating.

Barry smiled at the idea of Len caring, but he nodded slowly, his hands moving from Lens arms, down his chest, to rest just above his hips. "Let me help you."

That seemed to be all the man needed because a second later there was a sharp sting on his neck and Barry flinched. The pain was gone almost instantly and he felt a tugging instead. It was a strange sensation and Barry's fingers tightened on the other man's waist. It was strange, but also kind of hot. Lens arms had him pinned against the wall and he was sucking at the speedsters throat like his life depended on it, making noises that were downright sinful and it was a bit more than Barry could bare. He reminded himself to breathe as his head began to get foggy.

 

Lens teeth sunk into Barry with ease, as if he'd been doing it for years even though this was only the second time he'd fed. The blood gushed into his mouth like a river in a desert and he couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his chest. Barry's heart beat steady against Lens chest and the older man focused on it, used it as an anchor for his control.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Barry tasted like the fine whiskey, with a layer of fire licking across its surface. He was addicting and his blood coated Lens throat with ease. Barry's life's blood rejuvenated Lens own life and the feeling was intoxicating, amazing. He didn't want to stop. He moved his hands from the wall to wrap under Barry's arms and around his waist, pulling him closer and closer, their body's flush against one another. Barry's breathing sped up a bit and it only made his blood pump faster into Lens mouth. He needed more, needed everything the other man had to offer. 

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Heartbeat... right. Lens focus came back slowly and he let go of Barry's neck with a pop, linking at his lips to get every drop he could. He pulled back just enough to see the small holes he'd made in the other man's skin stitch themselves back together and to see the messy splotches and trails of blood that spread across the pale skin. Too messy, Len thought, I'll have to do better next time. He leaned in again, breathing slowly to remind himself to stay in control, focusing on the thumping of Barry's heartbeat against his hands. He lickd at the left over blood, cleaning every inch of dirtied skin with a breathy moan.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Pulling away was hard, and looking up at the man who had just surrendered himself completely to Lens self control was even harder. 

Barry's eyes were glossed over and his lips parted slightly, wet as he ran his tongue over them. His cheeks were flushed and he swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing. Something surged through Len at the sight of Barry there, a panting mess and he pulled the man to him again, but instead of going for his neck, he went for those plump, soft lips.


	3. Promises Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin asks some questions, Len makes a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've updated this! I'm sorry! I've had this chapter half finished for a while but got sucked into other projects! So here you go! Thank you all for being so patient with me!

The kiss was hard and filled with biting teeth and fighting tongues. Barry's breath was warm as it hit Lens mouth and his heartbeat thudded against Lens chest loudly. It went on probably longer than it should have and Len may have bit down a little too hard a few times, drawing small droplets of blood that he quickly lapped up. The room grew hot and Barry could feel the arousal in the air like a heavy fog.

After a long few minutes, Barry blushed and pulling back slightly to look into bright blue eyes. Lens face was stoic, concentrated like he was thinking too hard on something. His eyes stared down at Barry's lips like he was entranced, like he wanted to do it again. An addict with just a taste of a high, ready for more.

He swallowed and his fingers on Lens waist tightened slightly. "D-did you mean to do that or is that like... part of the bloodlust?"

Len was quiet, staring at him for a long time before he pulled back a few steps and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater. He backed up back into his corner and leaned against the wall, nodding to the door. "Good get your friends. I'm fine for now."

"Are you sure? You didn't take very much, I feel like." Barry raised his hand to brush across his neck, but there were no marks, no proof of what had just transpired. "I-I don't want you to feel like you need to just be satisfied. I can handle it if you need more to-"

"I said I'm fine," he growled. 

Barry wanted to argue, but he snapped his mouth shut and pulled his cowl back over his face. With a quiet rap on the door, the others filed in, curious and wary, all except Caitlyn. She had her doctors face on and she pulled out a notepad from her bag, taking a seat across from Len. Cisco handed Barry some food which he took gratefully, sitting on the floor against the wall. He wasn't nearly as tired as he thought he should be, but he was sure Len hadn't taken nearly enough and he'd barely used his speed today. He assumed Len had taken just enough to get him by. Looking at him, lurking in the shadows, he could tell he was standing a little taller than before, and his breath wasn't as labored, but he still didn't look his best.

"Okay, first things first, how do you feel?" Caitlyn asked, no judgement in her tone, just honest curiosity.

Len shrugged, but when he saw her warning glare, he sighed. "Better."

"And how much blood would your roughly say you drank?" She asked, looking down at her paper as she made notes in her messy writing.

"Enough" Len said at the same time Barry said, "not enough." Len shot him a glare and turned back to Caitlyn. "Enough that I don't feel like I'll rip your throat out."

"But you're still hungry," Caitlyn said. It wasn't a question, merely an observation. "Can you explain to me what you're feeling right now? I don't mean your emotions necessarily, though I'd like that information as well. More how you feel physically."

Len was silent for a long time, his teeth working over his bottom lip as he thought. "I feel... stronger, but at the same time, weak." He frowned for a moment. "No, weak is the wrong word. I feel tired. It's almost like... when you work out and you feel strong enough to lift a truck, but your muscles are tired and loose from exhaustion." Caitlyn nodded along as she wrote, but  Barry couldn't tell what she was writing. He watched as Len closed his eyes and tilted his chin up slightly. "I can smell everything, hear everything, but some scents and sounds are stronger than others," he murmured. "The Big Belly Burger is the strongest smell, but if I focus, I can separate the individual scents. I can smell the grease on the burger, I can smell the dairy in the cheese. Past that, I can smell Lisa's perfume and all the chemicals used in it. I can smell the soot on Mick's fingers from his gun, the ink in your pen."

Caitlyn looked at him with wide eyes and hummed. "Interesting. And the hearing? What's the overall sound you hear? How far can you hear?"

_thump thump thump_

Len tensed at the question, his eyes falling on Barry's for just an instant before focusing back on the ceiling. "Heartbeats," he said surely. "I can hear the heartbeat of everyone in here, though some are louder than others. I can hear each breath that's taken, each crinkle of paper. I can hear the pattering of dog feet just outside the building. I can hear the water splashing against the dock a block away."

"Can you block them out? Can you focus on one sound and listen to it?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. "Some sounds seem to be easier to focus on though." His eyes met Barry's again and the speedster felt his cheeks flush under his mask. _thump thump thump._ "And the further away the noise, the harder it is to focus on."

Caitlyn tapped her pen on her chin and glanced at Cisco. "I wonder if this is some sort of power transfer from the meta? If we put the cuffs on him, would they work?"

Cisco glanced at Len through narrowed eyes and thought. "Depends on how it works. When Rainbow Raider attacked Flash, I don't think the cuffs would have counteracted the anger, only his speed. We haven't had a meta that... creates other metas yet. If that's even what this is. It probably depends more on _how_ he was changed. I could maybe change the cuffs depending on what's making him this way, but I'm not sure." He looked between Barry and Len and crossed his arms. "You'll have to come back to the labs with us. Caitlyn probably wants to run some more medical tests and I'd like to see if the cuffs work on you in a safe environment." He bit his lip and looked down at the chains. "We'll keep Flash there just in case you.. uh... get hungry again."

Len wanted to say no. He wanted to stay locked in this room so he couldn't hurt anyone, especially his sister. He wanted them to just let him starve and die off, but one look at his sister's hopeful face had him melting into compliance. He was the only family she had left and while he trusted the man, he couldn't leave her with Mick, not unchecked. Not to mention... Mick was unhinged without Len to keep him thinking. He'd burn down all of central city just to watch it burn if Len wasn't there to talk him out of it.

His eyes landed once more on Barry. _Barry._  He wanted to sneer at the pink face under the mask. He wanted to damn the kid for believing in him, for trusting him when he shouldn't. He put his neck literally on the line for him. _Damn do-gooder._  But he knew if anyone could help him get rid of these powers, it'd be them. With time, if he wanted to, he could probably teach himself to control his needs, his abilities... but there would be a lot of bloodshed between now and then if he tried to do it on his own.

He gave a quick nod and allowed Mick to walk up closer, clicking the locks on his cuffs out of place and letting the chains clatter to the ground. Len flinched at the loud, sharp sound, but otherwise, let them lead him out of the warehouse and into the dark streets of Central City where a Lisa's car was waiting. Len stopped quickly though, eyeing the vehicle with narrowed eyes.

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked, noticing his tight muscles that twitched.

Being outside was a lot different than being inside surrounded by metal walls. His senses were going haywire, the sounds too loud and smells too open. But getting inside the car seemed like an even worse idea- he wasn't sure if he could handle being in such a small space with so many people. He twitched as a siren sounded a few miles off, echoing against his skull like a hammer, and he didn't know he'd stumbled until Barry's hands reached out and steadied him.

"Too much," he said quietly, hating the weakness in his voice but the way the speedster had him wrapped up in his arms was comforting and helped block out some of the senses. He found himself focusing more on his heartbeat- the way it sounded in his ears, the way it felt under his fingers.

"Alright," Barry said softly, looking back towards Caitlyn and the others. "I'll take him to the labs and meet you guys there. I think being out in the open is messing with him too much and putting him in a car full of people probably isn't the best idea." The speedster barely waited for a response as he picked Len up and sped through the city. Wind pounded harshly against Len's skin, like a million needs prickling at his pores and the sounds grew louder and louder the further into the city they got. Focussing on Barry's heartbeat was getting harder and harder to do.

And then all was quiet.

Len was back on his feet, Barry's hands steadying him once more, and he found it easier to breathe again. Star labs was just far enough from the main hub of the city where the sound-polution was minimal, not to mention the Flash's secret base portion was underground. The most he could hear was the electricity sparking through the wires and the water rushing through the pipes. It was blissfully silent and he sighed contentedly.

"Thanks..."

"Of course... I don't mean to uh- push you or anything," he started awkwardly, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. "But are you sure you're okay? I mean you're sure you got enough b- of my blood?"

No, he wasn't sure. And even now, being so close to the speedster, he wanted to dig his face into the crook of his neck, draw in the scent of ozone and sweat... he wanted to pull that beautiful red liquid from the meta's veins as fast as he could replace it. Just the thought had his mouth watering and he had to close his eyes to gain control again. "If I need it... I'll let you know, Scarlet. I'll let you know."

"Promise me."

"Yeah yeah, I promise."


	4. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin gives her medical opinion. Len gives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter, but I'm happy with it! Sorry for the slow updates on this story, but I'm glad everyone is enjoying it!

"What's the prognosis Doc?" Len said after almost a day and a half of testing. He'd started getting a headache after the first hour with how much blood she was drawing and moving from machine to machine they'd been doing. Even the blinking of the meta cuffs they'd put on him- which didn't work by the way- was irking him. After so long, he'd gone down to the pipeline to wait it out in silence, though Lisa and Mick joined him.

But now here they all stood, Len's head pounding and pounding and his eyes burning at the bright lights that flickered overhead. They'd gathered back in the cortex, Caitlin with various files and folders in her hands and neither her nor Barry looking overly happy at whatever they'd figured out.

"Can you fix him?" Lisa asked, her cool mask back on her face, but Len could hear her heart fluttering with worry. Wasn't that weird.

"From what I can tell, it looks like the meta physically changed your dna," Caitlin muttered, though to Len her voice was as clear as day. Dread settled in his stomach and anger pulsed behind his ribs like a force, but he clenched his fists and crossed his arms, battling for the control he'd always prided himself with. "It's a lot like how the particle accelerator changed the Flash's dna and all the other metas. From what we can tell, they physically changed you into a meta permanently. Now it's _possible_  it could revert after a certain time if that's how the meta works... but we just don't know. There have been no other reported cases like this to base any information on and- well... after all the tests I did, it doesn't look like your cells are reverting back at all."

Mick grunted and frowned from behind Len. He smelled like fire, intense and burning... Len could practically taste the soot on Mick's fingers, smell the chemicals in his gun waiting to be ignited. His heart thumped loud like an engine, pounding and pounding against Len's skull. "What's that mean doc?"

Caitlin... she smelled like her honey-coconut shampoo and sterile gloves. Her heals clicked against the floor as she shifted from foot to foot nervously and every time she fixed her hair it sent another wave of scents his way. "Well, usually with metas we've run into in the past, something like this doesn't last very long. It slowly reverts back over time. If you want my honest opinion? I think our only option right now is to find the meta and see if they can reverse it. I really don't think it's going to fix itself."

Pity.

Len hated it- hated seeing it, hated hearing it. People looked at him like that when he went to the hospital or took Lisa after one of Lewis' lessons, and yet still they didn't do anything about it. People looked at him with it when they were in bed and he'd pulled his shirt off and they saw just how many scars he had. They whispered apologies and questions like it was any of of their goddamn business in the first place.

He didn't want anyone's pity, he wanted goddamn answers. He wanted this fucking bloodlust to go away and to get back to what little of a life he had. He didn't want his sister being in anymore danger by just being _around him_. He didn't want Barry's blood to be the only thing on his mind because it had just tasted so _damn good._ He wanted his head to stop pounding and pounding and pounding and pounding and-

_thump. thump. thump._

"Len, I need you to let go-"

The thief blinked, his anger snapping off like a twig from a branch and all he could see was Caitlin's terrified brown eyes in front of him. His hand was around her throat and he'd shoved her against the opposite wall of which he'd been standing. He didn't even remember moving. His face was so close to hers that he could smell the sweat beading up under her collar, he could feel her heartbeat pulsing under his fingers. The tips of his fangs- _fucking fangs-_  dug into his own lip as he forced himself to focus, forced himself to see the brown eyes filled with horror and not the beautiful blue veins that ran along the doc's shoulder. Barry had a hand wrapped around Len's wrist, tight and warning but not offensive just yet. Caitlin could still breathe, still had her feet firmly planted on the ground, they could talk him out of this. He could talk himself out of this.

Couldn't he?

Dammit... Len was so used to having control. He'd forced himself early on to make sure of it. Every plan was perfectly detailed, every measure countered and thought out. Every emotion was thought of, rethought of, contemplated, and debated before he let them show. Losing control was a weakness and yet he'd lost it so easily now. He could feel himself shaking with the effort not to move, his lungs screaming in his chest because he was too afraid to take a breath and lose that precious control again.

"Len-"

_thump. thump. thump._

A snarl ripped itself from his throat before he could stop it, but instead of lunging forward, he shoved himself away from the frightened woman. His entire body was quaking, vibrating with the need to do _something._ Every breath he took was agonizingly filled with scents and tastes and sounds. _thump. thump. thump._ Gods, there was a jackhammer behind his eyes and a million needles prickling at his skin. He might have considered himself lucky because he knew what this was... knew the feeling in his gut as it got worse and worse. It'd been a while since he'd had a panic attack of any kind, but he knew the feeling as it came. This was different thought because everything was so... _much_. 

Something moved closer to him, a shadow in the corner of his eye, the scent of gold and pomegranates... He snarled again, like a wounded animal surrounded by hunters, trying so desperately to get away, away, away. And yet... that wasn't right. He wasn't getting away from hunters, he _was_  the hunter, but he was still cornered...

_thump. thump. thump._

That was it, that was his control. The heartbeat that lined up with the pounding in his head and he focused on it, grabbing at it like a tether to pull him back to the surface of the lake he was drowning under. The growls in his throat- drowning screams- pitched a bit higher as he pulled the heartbeat into his own chest, tried desperately to make his own heart beat at the same rate.  It wasn't just a heart though, he knew that- wasn't just a heartbeat. It was a person, a body that he pulled closer and closer. His arms wrapped around them like a life line and he dug his face in the crook of their shoulder and neck, breathing in the scent of ozone and electricity. His lips pressed against the warm skin, just a taste of the man, but he didn't bite down. Something in his head refused to let him feed without some sort of control, without some sort of footing on the ground he stood shaky on.

Being so close, a pair of arms wrapping around him now, he could feel that heartbeat against his lips now instead of just heart it. Like a lighthouse over the ocean, rhythmic and constant, calling him home.

After what felt like decades, eons even, he felt like he could finally breathe without pain stabbing into his lungs. His arms slackened a bit and a moan escaped from his lips as he flicked out his tongue, tasting the sharp ozone that was Barry Allen. He was still shaking when he finally pushed away, eyes closed and head down a bit, but he didn't let go of Barry just yet, silently thankful for the extra support even if he didn't know how to say it.

"Len?"

"I'm fine," he said, voice still gravelly and dry. He didn't turn to look at her, but he focused on the scents that were Caitlin and took a steadying breath. "Didn't mean to scare you doc..."

She swallowed, the sound wet and harsh in his sensitive ears. "I-It's okay... are you thirsty? Is that why-"

Len cut her off with a shake of the head, then paused, frowning. He opened his eyes, finding the thick blue vein under Barry's skin instantly. "Think the anger set it off... and I've had a headache for hours." Without really knowing he was doing it, he raised a hand and brushed a finger across Barry's throat, tracing the veins only he could see. The speedster's heart skipped a beat and he let out the smallest of gasps at the contact. "But-" he frowned deeper, watching his hand start shaking again as it traced down to the edge of Barry's shirt. He'd long ago lost the leather, figuring they could trust Lisa and Mick enough not to out his secret, but it only made it harder for Len not to just take what he wanted right there. 

"But?" the doctor pushed.

"I think... it's time I take you up on that promise from earlier, Scarlet," he said reluctantly, clenching Barry's shirt in his fist and forcing himself to breathe. "Might help the... irritability." 

"Of course," the kid said too quickly, ever the hero, and nodded. "As much as you need. Why don't we-" he waved to the entrance of the cortex and shrugged a bit awkwardly. "We can go to the pipeline, it's quieter in there."

Len could think of only one thing he wanted more in that moment.

_thump. thump. thump._


	5. Who Had to Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len get some alone time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone asked for it! :)  
> Warning, lots of blood talk in this chapter. Which you know, is expected for a vampire fic, but still.

They'd barely made it to the deepest part of the pipeline- where Barry assured him there were no cameras- before Len was on him like a thief on a safe. He pushed Barry up against the wall, his hands on either side of the speedsters head, and leaned in until he could practically feel the boys heartbeat in the air. It was fluttering faster than Len thought possible and Barry had let out the smallest of gasps when the thief drew in close, brushing his lips against the skin of his throat. 

It was agonizing, going slow when Len wanted nothing more than to just sink his teeth in... but he wanted control, wanted to cause as little pain as possible for the hero who was helping him.

"It doesn't hurt if that's what you're worried about," Barry whispered, as if reading his mind. Len tensed, lips pausing on the pulse just under the boys jaw, forcing Barry to lift his chin a bit at the angle. "I promise. It feels... it feels good."

Len didn't have to smell the blood rushing past his lips to know Barry was blushing, which only made him that much hungrier. He did wonder though if it actually felt good, or if Barry was just trying to make him feel better about the situation. He didn't hear a lie in the hero's words, but that doesn't mean it wasn't there. Barry shivered as Len opened his mouth, letting his sharp teeth graze across the spot his lips had just been, tracing down the vein until he was at the juncture between neck and shoulder. He felt two strong hands grip at his hips, squeezing as if to reassure him, and that was all he needed.

The blood rushed into his mouth like an oasis for a dying man. It was sharp, electrified and Len found himself enjoying it more now than he did the first time. Probably because he wasn't a starving lunatic this time, just a bit hungry. He was in more control, knew what he was doing, could focus better on the things around him. Including the downright delectable noises Barry was making under him. The scent of arousal hit him like a freight train and he just barely managed not to buck his hips forward as another rush of blood spilt over his tongue. If it weren't for Barry's bruising grip, he might have...

"L-Len," Barry gasped, lifting his head for better access.

Fuck... the speedster would need to stop saying his name like that if he didn't want this to turn into something more than a meal. Then again, if the hardness between them was telling at all, he wasn't sure Barry would say no. 

God, he needed to stop this before it went too far, before he stepped over that line he'd carefully drawn between them. Before he-

Barry's hips canted forward as Lens tongue licked across his skin and just around his teeth, picking up blood that had been spilling out. It made both of their elections brush together and Len moaned at the shock it sent through him. Barry gasped and shook under him, trying to do it again, but Len took control this time. His hands shot down to grip at Barry's waist, shoving his hips against the wall a bit too harshly and away from his own hips. He pulled away just long enough to take a steadying breath.

"Damn it Scarlet... you're gonna have to be still unless you want this turning into something else." His voice was raw with emotion and he cursed himself for not putting his mask in place before speaking.

Barry didn't seem to care though, glancing down at him with an almost shy look in those hazel eyes. "A-and if I do? If I want this to be... something more?" He questioned.

Len groaned at the implications, dropping his forehead to Barry's shoulder and taking in his ozone scent. "You dont."

The speedster was silent for a few moments before he moved, taking one of Len's hands in his own. Before the thief could even register what was happening, his hand was pressed against Barry's crotch, straining against his jeans and no doubt uncomfortable. Another cursed moan escaped Lens lips and Barry bucked a tiny bit at the contact. "Does this feel like I dont?" He asked, a bit breathy.

It took a moment for his brain to kick back into gear and he shook his head. "It's the bloodloss... or something... you don't want this." But he didn't pull his hand away, just kept it still, not pressing against Barry's erection, but still there.

"I do, I promise I do," the boy practically whined, using the hand on lens to push him closer and he gasped again. "I've thought about it before. It's not just- ah, it's not just because of this." The sight of Barry there, preening and begging for him almost drove Len over the edge and he groaned, dropping his lips to the speedsters throat again. The holes were a bit deeper this time and we're taking longer to heal, but the thief hardly noticed as the taste of Barry on his tongue was intoxicating. "Please, please I promise we can talk it through later," Barry muttered, tilting his head away from Len so he could reach his neck better. "But if you don't touch me right now I'm going to die."

"Hardly the time for such dramatics," Len growled, but there was amusement in his words.

"Says the vampire thief who specializes in cold puns," Barry snarked back but the said thief cut off anything else he might have said with a small squeeze of the bulge in his palm and Barry arched his back until their chests connected. Len wasted no more time, knowing full well that this was a terrible idea but not finding it in himself to stop. His teeth sank back into Barry's skin like the speedster was made for him and let out a quiet moan.

If the noises Barry had been making _before_ Len had started touching him were hot, the noises he made now we're absolutely filthy and Len felt them scorching over his skin as Barry's hands fluttered about him. He ran them over the rogues head, his neck, his shoulders, all the while bucking into Lens hand like he was desperate for it. It made Len even harder himself and the arousal was sharp and warm in Barry's blood now, the taste more electric than it was before. Which was... interesting.

"Len please," Barry gasped, fingers now at the rogues own pants and fumbling with his zipper. Len was much more graceful, popping the hero's button and pulling his zipper down in fluid movements. His hand was down the front of Barry's pants before the speedster had even finished Lens button. Barry let out a strangled gasp and shivered- no, vibrated- under Lens hand. It felt strange against his teeth, still embedded in the hero's neck, but it made him push impossibly closer and squeeze even tighter. Finally, finally Barry had Lens own dick in his hand and his fingers felt like silk against him, twisting and moving at just the right speed, if a bit awkwardly from their position. 

It wasn't romantic or passionate by any means, it was messy and rushed, both men too intoxicated by each other to make it anything more, but it was hot and heavy and Len found that really he wouldn't have it any other way right now. Sure, they'd talk about it later, decide what it was was going on between them- if anything- but right now? Right now he could blame the meta, blame the bloodlust and the noises Barry was making under him. He could blame the fact that Barry tasted so _good_  when he was turned on, wondering if it'd taste any different if Len fucked him right then and there.

He bucked at the thought, hips stuttering in Barry's hand and his own hand tightening a bit. And god, Barry's breathy moan would be the death of him if this whole meta situation wasn't.

"Len, _please_ -" the speedster begged, both of them unsure of what he was asking. Len batted the speedster's hand away from him, readjusting so that both of them were hanging out of their pants. He didn't pull away even as Barry whined, instead raising his free hand- the one that had been wrapped around Barry only moments ago- to the boy's lips. Barry got the idea quickly, sucking the fingers into his mouth and wrapping his tongue around them like he knew what he was doing. And damn did he. The feeling almost had Len stopping right there, the thought of Barry on his knees with his tongue around Len's dick _almost_  better than the blood. But that was for later.

When his fingers were wet enough, he pulled the hand away and shoved it back between the two of them. It was a bit strange for a second, wrapping his long fingers around both of them, their hips pressed close together and Barry bucking like he couldn't control himself. But after a second he had them both in his grasp, and was pumping fast and hard.

It didn't take long after that before Barry was seizing under him, hips stuttering and skin vibrating again. His fingers, which had wrapped around Len's shoulders to hold himself up, tightened until Len had no doubt he would have bruises in a few hours and the rogue could feel him spill over their fingers. It was his blood though that the rogue found himself focusing on.

The sweet electric taste of Barry Allen went from a gentle red wine- deep and tart- to a bottle of hundred year old whiskey in a flash. It was hot and sharp, burning down Len's throat as the speedster rode out his orgasm, and tore Len's own orgasm from him like a strike of lightning. It was intense, so much so that Len found himself gasping and releasing the hero's neck in the shock. His whole body was quivering- not quite vibrating like Barry's, but shaking harder than it normally did after sex.

The pipeline was silent for a while other than their desperate panting. Barry recovered first, turning to lean Len against the wall and speeding away, only to be back seconds later with a rag. He was a bit wobbly on his feet, a bit slower than normal due to the bloodloss, but there was a goofy smile on his face that Len had put there...

He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that yet.

"That was-"

"Yeah," the rogue breathed, dropping his head against the wall and closing his eyes. His senses were going haywire again, every sound and scent coming to him at once, but they were a bit more in control now. He could block them out and focus a bit better. He took a steadying breath and tucked himself back into his pants. 

When he finally opened his eyes, Barry was frowning at him, head ticked to the side like a puppy as he gnawed on his lip. "Was... was that okay? You seem..." the speedster shrugged, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck awkwardly and looking down at his feet. "I uh... guess we moved a little fast, but I never really pictured you as a third date rule kind of person... or a date person at all. Which is totally judgy and I don't mean to be judgy. If we moved to fast, let me know- or you know... if you don't want this at all. I guess I kind of pushed you into it, didn't I? If you don't want this, just tell me," Barry rambled, his face as bright as the suit he normally wore. _Cute_. "We can still- I mean I can- we can keep it business between us. No problem, I can do that I just-"

Len rolled his eyes and reached out a hand. The movement made Barry freeze, giving Len the opportunity to grab the kid's chin between his fingers and pull him forward until they were an inch apart. Hazel eyes blinked at him and Len smirked. "If I didn't want it to happen, Scarlet, it wouldn't have happened. Now stop talking."

If the kiss after that was a little sweeter than he normally went for... well who had to know right?


End file.
